One electrophotographic image-forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2006-53508 is a laser printer. The laser printer includes a body case having a cover portion for covering a top portion of the body case; a process cartridge that form toner image on recording paper and disposed in the body case; and a fixing unit that fixes the toner image formed on the recording paper.